


No Regrets

by hyenalab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenalab/pseuds/hyenalab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his confrontation with Harry, Remus returns home and comes to realize that after everything he's done, he'll keep moving forward with no regrets. TonksRemus, oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Brought over from my long-abandoned ff.net account.

Sighing, Remus Lupin opened the creaking door to his shabby apartment and stepped inside, noting that all the shades were drawn and no candles were burning; the only light in the kitchen/living room combo spilled from the hearth, were small flames still flickered desperately among the embers that were their fallen comrades. Like me, he thought dully, shivering in the slight chill. He hung his coat and scarf on the rack, stepping out of his shoes- Tonks hated it when he tracked dirt in, and he avoided it by habit now- that woman was scary when she got mad.

Slowly he made his way further in, moving in front of the fire and dropping heavily onto the tattered couch in front of it. Absently, he drew his wand and conjured a stronger fire before shivering again and wrapping his arms around himself and leaning in closer. It was an action of habit, of course- the fire did nothing to warm up the room or him, despite its almost desperately cheerful crackling flames and sparks. He jumped slightly when warm arms wrapped around him from behind, tensing his grip on his wand until a familiar voice murmured, 'Welcome home.'

'Tonks,' he replied, relaxing slightly. 'It's late. You should be in bed; the baby-'

'Where have you been?' She cut him off quietly. 'I'm pregnant, not daft. If it's late for me to be up, then it's way too late for you to be out for God-knows-what reason, especially with the new werewolf laws. And don't you dare tell me 'errands', mister, the stores closed hours ago.'

Hanging his head, Remus smiled slightly despite himself- no matter what he did, he still couldn't fool his young wife. 'I went to see Harry,' he answered hoarsely, the things that were said spinning off again in another uncontrollable whirlwind. Harry had no right to say those things to him, and it made Remus angry that he had. What made him even angrier was that he knew that Harry had only told him exactly what he needed to hear, in the only way capable of getting his attention. Sensing his love's unspoken question, he continued, staring blankly into the fire. 'He said he never wanted to see me again… and he asked if I was the kind of person who was going to abandon his family because of a law that's so obviously corrupt…'

Tonks sighed and pulled him closer. 'Oh, luv…' she murmured. 'Am I a fool, Tonks?' he asked tiredly, leaning back into her. 'Do you really want me to answer that?' she replied, sounding amused. After a moment of silence, she chuckled sadly. 'Of course you're a fool, Remus. But you're my fool, and you're the baby's fool too- his foolish daddy.' For emphasis, she placed a hand on her swelled belly and smiled, moving to sit beside him on the couch and clasping his hand.

'But… what if he's like me? A werewolf,' he spit the word out as though it were disgusting. 'And what if he's not?' she shot back. 'And even if he is, we'll still love him. I don't regret this, you know- none of it. Not marrying you, not having this child; bugger the Ministry! There's no law against love.' Remus laughed bitterly. 'Not yet, anyway. But… the war…' he sighed. 'When Voldemort comes, I'm going to fight with Harry. You probably will too, you're so stubborn. We could both die. Hell, we could both die tomorrow. But I'll stay.' He turned to hug her. 'I asked Harry to be the godfather, you know.'

'I know.'

'He'll take care of the baby.'

'He will. Harry's a great guy. He'll be a great dad, if it comes to it.'

'I'll stay, then. I'll stay. The Ministry can't do anything serious to us yet, and when they do try…'

'We'll take them on together, because there's no law against love. We'll face them with no regrets, ever.'

'No regrets.' He agreed, and leaned in to kiss his smiling wife. 'Not now, not ever.'


End file.
